


【良堂】勾儿

by Pomelo_C



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelo_C/pseuds/Pomelo_C
Summary: “哎，您仔细听了吗？最后还有一勾儿。您仔细听这勾儿，越听越好听。”“这勾儿还……听着就……得劲儿。”——2017.12.8   德云七队新街口剧场   相声《卖估衣》





	1. 【良堂】勾儿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning：车震，内射

勾儿

“哎，您仔细听了吗？最后还有一勾儿。您仔细听这勾儿，越听越好听。”

“这勾儿还……听着就……得劲儿。”

——2017.12.8 德云七队新街口剧场 相声《卖估衣》

各位熟悉德云社的，也许知道，孟鹤堂和周九良，这两位相声演员的合作纪念日是十二月七号。这一天礼物多，来的也多是两人的粉丝，小姑娘送花送礼物，都写上周年快乐。

回想起来，其实颇有感慨，您看这两人熬了那么多时日，名字总算是能被曲艺圈常来听的那些位衣食父母记住。如今回看往日那些画质不清的视频，偶尔会发现，当两人推开帘布上台鞠躬时，视频里能听见观众小声嘀咕一句。

“哦，这俩。”

演员台上台下两种身份，台上你自可以是买布姑娘写帐先生，但从不高的剧场舞台上下来，两位也是普通人，坐地铁打游戏点外卖吃泡面的那种。

师父给的名讳可能后台还是会叫，但各位也都拎得清，知道可不是台上一句轻易的“姻缘有份”，就能把两人牢牢拴在一起。

朋友兄弟这种多多少少带着点感情色彩的称谓，暂且不提，大家也是同事，就和你办公室里那几个聊得来的同事差不多。

自然，就像办公室有办公室恋情一样，这被戏称为“和尚庙”的德云后台，也能擦出几对恋人来。

朝夕相处可能也会有日久生情，不是过去那些个老时代了，多数人有了这事儿也不瞒着，倒坦率承认了。师兄弟就算调侃几句，也多的是祝福。

说相声，大概很多人就要靠这个吃一辈子了，说真的，搭档和妻子差不多，甚至更甚妻子。

知己本就难求的。

扯远了，回讲这纪念日的事儿。

大家知道合作纪念日，但列位恐怕不了解，孟鹤堂周九良这两位相声演员，在一起的日子还真恰好就是合作纪念日的第二天。

八号那天。

15年最后一个月的八号。

两个人在一起也有两年了，但要说是怎么搞到一起去的，不光后台师兄弟糊涂，这俩当事人对此也是不明不白的。

倒不是说，在一起是谁先捅破窗户纸的这件事不明白。

说起来记起来，两人偶尔休息日的时候，躺床上回忆起来，事情倒是记得清楚，但感情是干脆捋不清的。

怀着怎样的感情告白，又怀着怎样的感情答应，两人都说不太明白的。

两年前，两人五周年纪念日当晚，周九良喝多，吐了一轮又一轮，最后抱着马桶含含糊糊念叨。

从新做的大褂颜色不喜欢，到前天台上的失误太明显，最后竟然指着孟鹤堂骂这家餐馆太辣了，胃疼。

胃疼是喝酒喝的，胃烧乎乎的，肯定不好受。

那时候两人还在老五队呢，孟鹤堂年龄不算最大，周九良更是小孩一个，队长尤其宠着两个人，当亲弟弟似的。

孟鹤堂人缘好，那时候也好热闹，每次这种大大小小不管是谁的纪念日，都张罗着要队里聚餐。孟鹤堂一叫，大家也乐意去，一张桌子围不下，要开就开几桌，都聚一起热闹。

那时候孟鹤堂赚钱也不多，但是轮到自己了请客也高兴。相声演员嘴里没谱，一张嘴上天入地吵来说去的，脚边啤酒瓶子就自然摆的越来越多。

孟鹤堂倒是真容易喝高，他自己也在台上说过酒量不行，但是大家都争着和孟鹤堂喝，孟鹤堂也不推，只要明天没活动就喝，喝高了就等周九良给自己送回宿舍。

那天奇怪，想起来确实奇怪，孟鹤堂还没高呢，周九良先高了，乱七八糟抢着跟孟鹤堂喝，喝着喝着大家觉得不太对，但也没说没问。把节奏控制下来慢慢不让小孩喝了，但却迟了半步，人已经胡说八道了。

最后跟着两人一起庆祝的师兄弟断断续续都走得差不多了，剩下孟鹤堂腿上躺着一小孩脱不开身。

周九良那时候体重还没完全减下来，但是小卷毛摸着还舒服，孟鹤堂就一把一把摸着人的小卷毛。

“你喝这么多干嘛啊，感情掏钱的不是你，造我呢是不。”

烧饼四爷帮着孟鹤堂把人抬回孟鹤堂家，确实不好回宿舍了，舍友可能都睡了，这人半夜如果还闹，影响别人也睡不好。

“那你搭档两个好好沟通一下合作感情啊！”

烧饼开玩笑，把醉成一摊烂泥的周九良扔床上，两人就走了。

那时候孟鹤堂刚凭自己的收入在北京买了个新房子，不大，一人住合适，两人就有点挤了。孟鹤堂那时候事业还望不见未来呢，没想着以后谈朋友结婚的事儿，随便装修了下，就搬了进去。

好在床大，两个人能躺下。

孟鹤堂想着。

第二天两个人发了个朋友圈。

两个人就好了。

师兄弟都好奇呀，在小园子后台拉着两人盘问是谁先开的口。

其实两人之间的那些说不清道不明，大家都看在眼里，倒也没多惊讶，似乎这件事发生也不过是时间问题罢了。

问周九良，周九良就说是周九良说的。

问孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂就说是孟鹤堂说的。

这还好，倒都不是互相推卸责任的主。

所以两个人以后就七号庆祝合作纪念日，八号庆祝恋爱纪念日。

两个人刚开始就腻在一起没完没了，尤其是周九良，像没骨头一样，一下台就粘着他孟哥。上台反而越来越冷漠，不给摸不给抱的。

观众们说周九良是走老艺术家范儿了，孟鹤堂听见这话总要咂咂嘴。

你见过大褂一脱就追着你亲亲的老艺术家吗？

没有吧。

你孟哥的“快乐”你体会不到。

后来庆祝就变成了七号请师兄弟聚餐，八号两人会请假过二人世界。

但17年确实不巧，往常都是七号安排合作周年庆的演出，八号两人能准假。但这一年八号那天，队里正好有一人请了急假，两人被安排着替补。

周九良不高兴了，八号本来计划着抱着孟鹤堂在家里磨蹭一整天的，这下还得上班。

讨厌。

八号大清早周九良就掉着一张脸，拿着梳子和自己打结的一小撮卷卷毛较劲。

孟鹤堂走进卫生间，看见周九良刚刚吐掉嘴里的牙膏沫，就把下巴搁在周九良肩膀上，头发蹭着周九良脸侧和下颌线。

“你能不能不健身了，瘦了，硌得疼。”

“你不是喜欢吗？”

“不喜欢，以前软软的多可爱。”

“那你床上喵喵叫的。”

“去你的。”

孟鹤堂骂他，又咬他的肩膀，留下了一个浅浅的牙印。周九良当然不疼，孟鹤堂却心疼了，又用舌头一下一下舔着。

“不想上班，本来可以睡到傍晚的。”

“这么大好的日子你睡觉啊？”

“那这么大好的日子也不能上班啊。”

“亲亲。”

“不亲，你臭死了。”

孟鹤堂探头去尝周九良嘴里的薄荷味，想起了自己那时候为了减少烟量吃的那些薄荷糖。周九良转身，把孟鹤堂圈在自己怀里，牙齿磨着那人唇内的软肉。孟鹤堂没骨头似的，把全部重量都交给了已经练出肌肉块块的小男友，贴着那人手感极佳的身体，揽住对方的脖子开始热烈地回应。

“嘴亲肿了上台怎么说。”

“就说你吸的。”

孟鹤堂锤了一下周九良，心想这小孩怎么越学越坏。转念又怪自己胡思乱想，提到“吸”就想起某一夜周九良的性器在自己的嘴里捣弄，饱满的囊袋打在自己的下巴上。小孩声音沙哑性感，附身用舌头卷着自己敏感的耳垂，大手揉着自己刚洗完澡还湿着的头发。

“吸出来。”

周九良那晚上是这么说的。

孟鹤堂脑子里都是那些画面和声音，觉得周九良性感的时候简直不得了，小腹痒痒的，慌忙从周九良猛烈的进攻里逃脱出来，喘着气摸着周九良饱满的胸肌，说：“再亲就要硬了。”

“那就做。”说着周九良就要凑上去解孟鹤堂的睡衣扣子。

“做什么做，你跟个公牛似的，我跟你做完晚上还能演吗？”孟鹤堂把周九良推开，又被周九良拉回怀里死死圈住。

“乖，晚上咱俩好好弄，不然腰疼，站不住。”孟鹤堂哄要糖吃的小孩子似的，摸着周九良卷卷的头发。

周九良还是皱着眉头，满脸的不乐意。

上什么班。

孟鹤堂笑了，看小男友吃瘪的样子就觉得心里甜丝丝的，“吧唧”在男友瘦下去的脸颊亲一口，趁人愣神，鱼一样从怀抱里跑出来。

“哎，您仔细听了吗？最后还有一勾儿。您仔细听这勾儿，越听越好听。”

是的，孟鹤堂自然是故意的，这包袱之前的确有，但是不用一遍遍刻意重复。孟鹤堂知道周九良今天的小别扭持续了一天，才想着故意逗他开心的。

而周九良在想什么。

孟鹤堂那几声，含娇带媚。观众朋友们听的是乐，周九良听的是欲。

他想起了每一个进入的瞬间，火热的内壁隔着薄薄的橡胶，似乎就要让自己融化在身下人的热情之中。

他想起每一个顶到腺体的瞬间，那人滚落的泪珠和勾人的眼尾，在自己后背上留下的抓痕。

他想起今早，想起年长的爱人调情的荤话。

他想起那张巧舌如簧的嘴，含着自己身下的宝贝，卖力的吞吐。

他想起那此时正摩擦过自己袖口的指尖，带着黏腻的液体，撑开自己的穴口。

他想起玩过火的夜晚，嘴角流出的津液，失神的双眸，还有胡言乱语答应的淫乱的称呼。

日日夜夜，孟鹤堂像是周九良内心最深处的痒，在骨髓攒动。

周九良在桌子后面硬了起来，呼吸变得沉重，死死咬着下唇，眉头紧蹙。

“这勾儿还……听着就……得劲儿。”

周九良没有去看孟鹤堂的眼睛，孟鹤堂却在低头的刹那敏锐地捕捉到那人大褂下的异常。

孟鹤堂可能有点脸红，但是听着周九良刻意的双关句，心里酥酥麻麻的感觉却让人后背发紧。

孟鹤堂觉得有点口干舌燥，不自觉地咽了口水，又捂着嘴忍不住笑出声来。

今晚是要玩大了，看那人憋坏的表情，孟鹤堂就意识到了。但孟鹤堂的确也是故意的，他甚至在随身的口袋里装了套子与润滑。

周九良总是要比孟鹤堂收拾得快一些。

所以当孟鹤堂在自己车前掏钥匙的时候，车的后门却突然被拉开，一只有力的手直接把自己拉进车的后座。

周九良两条腿叉开得大，孟鹤堂被动地坐在周九良靠近车门的那条腿上，压低身子扶住周九良的肩膀，好来缓解被拉进来重心不稳的状况。

车内空间狭窄，孟鹤堂想要伸直身体，脑袋却又碰上了车顶。周九良一只手伸出去护住孟鹤堂的脑袋，一只手抄起孟鹤堂的一条腿，让人跨坐在自己大腿根。

周九良是霸道的，护着孟鹤堂脑袋的手不由分说地将孟鹤堂的头压向自己，也不亲吻，只是似野狼嗅着食物那样，嗅着那人肌肤的味道，呼吸喷洒在孟鹤堂的睫毛。孟鹤堂和女粉丝拥抱过，属于女孩子淡淡的香水味还在。

周九良是可能在自己来之前刚抽了一支烟，孟鹤堂闻到令自己沉醉的烟草味，受了蛊惑似的捧住周九良的脸想要亲他。

孟鹤堂在床上热情，用力摆动腰肢，连带着饱满的臀肉一次次摩擦周九良胯间的性器。那里在前不久才为孟鹤堂精神过，在舞台上，在百人的剧场内。

周九良用力一顶，孟鹤堂惊呼了一声，牙齿不慎咬了周九良的唇角。

“还在车里，你不怕？”

“别人都走了。”

那时候还是年轻胆子大，这要是放在今年，就算借孟鹤堂一百个胆子，他也不敢在园子外小巷内停着车干这档子事儿。当然，周九良的这个问句是不求答案的，即使孟鹤堂说怕，周九良也不可能放过自己的。

年底了，北京寒潮来得早，孟鹤堂早早就穿上羽绒服，羽绒服冰凉，但外面的寒气却全因这一番折腾消失殆尽。

孟鹤堂自己的衣服都没来得及脱，就要去扯周九良的毛衣领子。

其实孟鹤堂口是心非，他明明爱极了健身后的周九良，腰上有劲，在床上真的狠力挺动腰肢时足够让孟鹤堂尖叫着晕过去。孟鹤堂喜欢趴在他身上摸着他的肌肉一路舔吻，在人鱼线处流连许久，直到身下的人暗骂着将硕大的龟头捅进自己嘴里。

周九良衣服很快就被脱下来，裤子也被堆在了脚踝，内裤只从褪到膝盖，完全硬起来的性器狰狞外露，头部指着孟鹤堂的脑袋。

“你怎么这么硬了。”

“我看着你每一秒都要硬爆了。”

男友露骨的表白让孟鹤堂脸红起来，养白的胸膛也有点泛粉，不过这样的光线下看不清楚。

周九良去扯孟鹤堂羽绒外套的拉链，连着里面的毛衣领子也被扯大，衣服扯开的声音在狭小的空间格外明显。衣服还没脱，周九良就狠狠地嗦吻孟鹤堂的锁骨，把整个脑袋埋过去，卷卷的头发蹭着孟鹤堂的下巴。

“疼！”

孟鹤堂眼睛红了一下，只觉得后穴都在发紧发痒，他突然怀疑自己是不是有受虐倾向，不然怎么会有这么大的反应，被层层布料包裹着，却仍然在一下一下紧缩着。

车就停在巷子深处的一盏路灯对面，暖黄的灯光下，孟鹤堂看着周九良，只觉得性感得要了他的亲命。

眼神狼似的狠狠地盯着自己，不像白天偶尔被调戏时躲着自己的眼神，这种带着占有欲的眼神似乎才是小孩子撕开外表包装内在最深处对眼前这个人的渴望。下巴有一颗痣，嘴角是勾着的，一副胜券在握的样子。脊背的肌肉随着动作耸动着，手臂线条怒张，突然狠戾地将自己的外套脱下，连带着扒下他的裤子，抬着他的一条腿褪下，又换到另一条腿。

两个人的性器并在一起，都已经完全硬起来，周九良一只手垫在孟鹤堂后背防止他后仰过去，一只手握着两人的性器上下撸动。

那只手是按弦的，指尖都是薄茧，周九良的力度很大，孟鹤堂的呻吟越拔越高，终于在周九良咬住自己乳头的那一刹那尖叫出声。

周九良钻进孟鹤堂的毛衣里，准确无误地找到了那两颗肉粒，像是要吸出什么似的，舔弄着，吮吸着。

胸前的刺激过大，孟鹤堂眼前一白，精液直接射了周九良一手。

胸前的动作停下来，孟鹤堂软绵绵的手抓住毛衣底，从头脱了下来，从上方看着周九良的眼睛，大口地喘息着。

周九良只觉得这人是故意的，将那只带着腥气的手凑到孟鹤堂嘴边，那唇瓣还张开着，周九良盯着孟鹤堂水光光的眼睛，挑了一下左眉。

孟鹤堂无法拒绝这样的周九良。

“我羽绒服兜里有套。”

孟鹤堂小声嘀咕了一句，然后双手捧着那带着自己精液的手，伸出舌尖一下下舔干净。

周九良明显感觉到自己下身那玩意儿跳了跳，孟鹤堂舔的时候甚至闭上了眼睛，像是享受什么似的，指尖酥麻的感受传的满身都是。周九良从兜里拿出那两个套子，用嘴撕开，抽出另一只手，将两个套子里的润滑都倒在手心上，然后把套子扔在一边。

“你干嘛？”

“过两周年纪念日。”

润滑冰凉，手指靠近穴口的时候那里猛的一缩，周九良扶着孟鹤堂屁股的另一只手拍了拍孟鹤堂的屁股。

“放松。”

孟鹤堂的屁股肉多，这个男人身上的肉很会长，那两瓣臀肉拍打的时候会激起肉浪，操干时会上下抖动。

一只手的手指带着润滑往里探，另一只手却摸上了两个圆圆的腰窝。孟鹤堂那里是最敏感的，被这么一摸身子都软了，不自觉地往周九良身上倒。这样却又将乳头送到了周九良嘴边，周九良让人抱着自己的脖子，舔着孟鹤堂褐色的乳晕。

“啊不行……我……我受不了啊……”

三处敏感部位全都被周九良操控，孟鹤堂难受，准确的来说是痒的要命。他用大腿根娇嫩的皮肤不断磨蹭着周九良的腿侧，用自己的性器去摩擦周九良的性器，用手指甲抠着周九良的后背。

“别他妈乱扭。”

周九良骂了脏话，嗓子哑的快要失声似的，这声音这动作谁都受不了，用力一拍孟鹤堂的臀肉，孟鹤堂一声哭叫，紧致的穴口狠狠地夹住在内壁抠挖的三根手指。

“呜……航航……”

孟鹤堂的屁股全湿了，承载不住的润滑流的整个屁股都是，有些顺着臀肉的弧度流到两人相连的地方，有些跟随重力滴在座椅上。不过两人已经无暇顾及这些，孟鹤堂双手扶着周九良的肩膀，手臂颤颤巍巍，周九良一手扶着自己的性器，一手扶着孟鹤堂的腰，将硕大的龟头挤入臀缝。

孟鹤堂不住的呻吟着，疼痛和欲望生生地将一个人劈成两半。车内没开热气，空气却完全与外面形成冰火之别，周九良额角的汗珠顺着下颌角滴下，额头上手臂上的青筋，似性器上缠绕着的一般，诉说着主人的忍耐。

彻底进入的时候孟鹤堂终于彻底泄力，坐在周九良腿跟，两个人紧密相连。

“航航……你太大了。”

“是先生太紧了。”

周九良亲吻着孟鹤堂泪珠与汗水，不敢在修长的脖颈上留下痕迹，只能转战到胸口，揉搓舔吻着硬起来的肉粒。给了孟鹤堂适应的时间，感受到孟鹤堂僵硬的身体渐渐放松，周九良才开始缓慢动作。

“你今天台上是故意的吗？”

周九良有节奏地向上顶腰，每顶一下就能换来身上人一声好听的娇咛，周九良喜欢听，所以孟鹤堂在台上翻那包袱的时候，周九良就想着要第一时间狠狠干穿这个死性不改的。

后台要锁门，家里等不住，车里还没玩过。

你别看这人平时闷不作声，憋着坏呢。

孟鹤堂融化了似的，紧紧抱着周九良，双腿盘在小男友精瘦的腰上。

“那是……包袱，你又不是……呃……不知道……”

孟鹤堂一句话被顶得婉转千回才出口，周九良揉搓着孟鹤堂饱满的臀肉，将两瓣臀肉向两边掰开，狠狠地将性器往里塞。

“我怎么觉得是您存心勾引我，怪我今早没把你抓着，厕所里先狠狠干你一通。”

这样的深度终于让孟鹤堂说不出话，他甚至叫不出声，只是干干地张着嘴，眼睛也瞪得大大的。饱胀感吞没了所有的感官，他甚至觉得周九良深入到了胃腔，那饱满的卵蛋都要挤进来。

像这样深入了几次，孟鹤堂觉得自己前面的物件都快要软下来，突然周九良改变了战术，快速挺腰冲着体内的凹点使劲冲撞。

孟鹤堂终于又叫出声来，没有地方泄力只能更用力地盘住周九良的腰，上半身没有劲再抱住周九良，只能扶着肩膀任凭身子摇晃。周九良怕他腰折过去，断掌力大，握住那本就不经握的细瘦腰肢，把人往自己身上钉。

每次周九良抬腰，就会将孟鹤堂往下压，这样进入的深度和速度都让孟鹤堂不经承受，鼻子酸涩吧嗒吧嗒眼泪珠子就掉下来。

“别啊，航……航……太深……大了……要坏了……要啊……真的，要……呜呜……”

孟鹤堂胡言乱语着，被这过分的快感折磨得像是一条濒死的鱼，大力呼吸着车内带着淫靡色彩的氧气，在两人之间化开成无尽的缠绵。

孟鹤堂第二次是被周九良活活操射的，孟鹤堂夹着周九良的腰，浑身筛糠般颤抖着，周九良用拇指的茧子摩擦着冠口，将这次高潮的时间延长。孟鹤堂的后穴一下下紧缩着，咬着体内进攻的巨龙，终于让周九良在用力深顶几次后，射在了孟鹤堂穴道内。

“我想睡觉……”

“等回家先清理了再睡。”

“都怪你！不带套，还要清理。呜……”

孟鹤堂捶着周九良，高潮后的身体无力，棉花似的打的周九良心痒痒的。

“先生，再做一次。”

“绝对不行！”

“就一次！”

“你那一次，我的腰还要不要了，你是不是等我腰彻底坏了准备再找个小的？”

孟鹤堂撒泼，没完没了地骂着，周九良低着头，看着两个人连接的地方，又挺动了一下腰。

“先生~”

周九良握着孟鹤堂的手，去摸两个人泥泞在一起的部位。

“你！养不熟的小兔崽子。”

“嘻嘻。”

“轻……轻点……”

周九良翻身，让孟鹤堂躺在后座椅上，折起两条细腿搭在自己的肩膀上。

孟鹤堂哭的好看，小脸红扑扑的，嘴也红嘟嘟的，周九良只觉得这人怎么生的这么好看，一边大力操干着一边吻着孟鹤堂好看的五官。

车的摇晃最终停止，那时候已经很晚了。

周九良后来被罚了一个月的家务。

关于两个人其他的爱情故事，都在后话了。

——————The End——————


	2. 【良堂】勾儿

感谢你点开这个故事，正文请点击下方

“←Previous Chapter”

即可阅读

**Author's Note:**

> 很高兴你打开这篇文章看到这里，这是我第一次在良堂圈里产量，也算是一篇试水文，如果看官喜欢这篇文章，不嫌弃柴柴的肉和性冷淡的文风，希望可以留下红心蓝手评论关注的鼓励。  
> 喜欢良堂很长时间了，但之前因为学业一直处于封笔状态，这才正式写文，出来的第一篇文献给良堂，也祝两位先生从艺之路越来越好。也希望能写更多关于两位先生的故事，和大家一起分享。  
> 我爱你們。


End file.
